POEMAS
by Alyna.Vulturi
Summary: PUES SERA UNA PEQUEÑA GALERIA DE POEMAS. pasen y leean son de todo corazon seran de todos los personajes de Twilight &asii de las historias como la de Jasper o la de Edward y asii espero y les gusten.
1. Chapter 1

Vi tus ojos hermosos

Entre todos los otros

Los tuyos me hipnotizaron

Mirada fría y dura la tuya

Acaso me odias

Solo dímelo y me alejare

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón adiós diré

Te amo será mi despedida

Y espero que reacciones a tiempo

Nunca te olvidare

Siempre te seré fiel

A tu lado estaré

Aunque tú no lo querréis

Nunca temas decirme la verdad

Porque eso me dolerá más

Adiós te diré y un beso te daré

Mirada fría y dura la tuya

Muchas he visto así

Pero la tuya tiene cierto misterio

Descubrirlo intentare

Aunque tú lo queréis

Te amo sin saberlo

Y descubrirlo tiene su secreto

Tu diferente eres

Y humano no eres

Descubrirlo intentare

Y, sabes lo logre

Un amigo localice

Y verdades me conto

Inconscientemente lo engatuse

Y tu vampiro sos

Vampiro sos!

Lo sé y miedo no siento

Tienes que ser un espejismo

Belleza inigualable tienes

Pero es que, vampiro sos!

Lose y no lo creo

Algo así no existe

Pero eres real

Y eso es mi tranquilidad

Sé que no te iras

Y con migo estaras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno inspirado en cuando nuestro Edward deja Bella **

Un dia lluvioso

Sala voy por la calle

Una lagrima derramo

Se confunde con la lluvia

Entro a la cafetería

Las lagrimas no se confunden

Lloro, lloro y lloro

Desconsoladamente lloro

Y todo por él

Yo era alegre y feliz

Él llego como mi príncipe azul

Más después con su caballo

Me pisoteo

Y ahora lloro

Lloro tu partida

Trato de mantenerme unida

Por mi familia, claro,

Te di todo y te fuiste

Te di todo y lo rompistes

Y ese amor que me propusistes

Esas miradas de amor

Eran vacias y ahora

Afronto la realidad

Y esas sonrisas eran falsas

Y tu voz aterciopelada

Era fingida, no me amabas

Era una mascota, un juguete

Para ti, eso era y ahora

Estoy vacia, el brillo de mis ojos se fue

Mi cabello perdió color

Mis mejillas palidas están

Grandes ojeras hay en mis ojos

Todo por las pesadillas

La pesadilla

Llena de oscuridad ¡solo eso!

Soy un zombie

De sentirme princesa a esto

Asi me dejastes

No deseo que te balla mal

Ni bien tampoco

Deseo que te valla como te debe de ir

Solo eso

Te amo

Y nunca te voy a olvidar

**Buenoooo mi segundo poemaa, inspirado en una experiencia parecida (u) sin vampiros obvio¬¬' gracias a Oevix Olem y a lince22 que me dieron mis primeros reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olaaa mi gente bonita y pues aquí subo otro poema de cuando Bella le entra el sentido de suicidarse y Jacobb la salva :D**

A un paso estaba

Un paso del final

Un paso para morir

El acantilado me retaba

¿Me tiraría?

Pues sí, claro que si

Tu voz sonaba furiosa en mi mente

Era como una droga

Me obsesionaba

Sentía el viento en mi cara

Era el momento

1…2…3…!

´´_siii!´´_ gritaba

Más no por miedo

Sino por felicidad

Tu voz estaba furiosa

Entre como meteorito al agua

Las olas me quieren partir en dos

Y gustosa las dejare

Tú me gritas que luche

Y yo no tengo ganas

Mis piernas están entumecidas

Suplicas que luche

Pero yo estaba feliz ahí

Porque vivir vacía

Si podía morir ahí

Prácticamente feliz

O seria que

Tan desdichada era

Que no sabía ya

En qué consistía la felicidad

Tus ojos me miraban tiernamente

En eso recordé que tu amor era falso

Sentí rabia en mi cuerpo

Y empeze a luchar

Por mi vida,

Por Charlie,

Por Jacob

Por Jacob

Choque contra algo

Una roca dura y firme

Más caliente a la vez

Me trataron de regresar a la vida

Y ahí estaba el

Mi única razón para vivir

Jacob Black

**Dejjeeen revss **** no sean malitass :D se los agradeseree mucho talvez el siguiente poema sea sobre Rosalie, talvez, solo talvez, suba hasta dos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyaaa regreso! :DD ahora nuevo poemaa sobreee! Ta ta ta tannn! ROSALIE**

Niña de papi celosa

Linda hermosa y perfecta

Una linda tarde salió

Con envidia a su amiga visitar

De regreso venia

A su prometido encontró

Ebrio él estaba

Y algo malo paso

Carlise la encontró muriéndose

Y no dudo en convertirla

Edward se enojo

Y ella se enrabieto

Un día salió

Pavoneándose por el bosque

A un hombre apuesto hallo

Herido por un oso

Como pudo lo llevo

Y como a su hijo lo cuido

Con él se caso

Y los dos fueron uno

Siempre juntos

El uno para el otro

Ella siempre emberrinchada esta

Por la dicha de los demás

Nunca va a olvidar

Cuando humana dejo de estar

Hermosa linda y perfecta

Nada más no le basta

Ella desea con toda su alma

Madre ser

De un niño con óyelos

Y rizos de oro

Jugando en un gran valle

Con su esposo

Envidia a todos

Y más a su casi cuñada

Que todo lo puede tener

Mas nada desea hacer

Niña de papi mimada y celosa

Una linda tarde salió

Y no volvió

Ahora ella es una diosa

Con corazón de piedra

Hermosa y perfecta

Llena de envidia

Con su príncipe oso

Y algo de gozo


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevo poemaa sorry x la tardanza no me manden matar plis :p

Aquí es cuando Sam (k en mi opinión es un poco….. mal caído :p) encuentra a Bella

**Luna nueva**

Me sentía sola

En esta noche

Que había pasado

Como llegue aquí

Mi vida se convirtió

En una blasfemia

_Bella Bella_ oía gritar

Pero qué más da si contesto

O no, solo quiero morir

Si eso quiero

El bosque esta oscuro

Como una noche de luna nueva

Y eso era ahora mi vida

Una noche oscura

Sin luna

Sin estrellas

Sin propósitos

Para seguir viviendo

Él se fue

''No te quiero'' oí decir

De su perfectamente letal boca

Me duele decir su nombre

_Edw… _es imposible

_Edw…_ no puedo decirlo

Y Alice mi mejor ''amiga''

Eso era según ella

Yo creo que solo fui una mascota

_Bella Bella_ vuelvo a oír gritar

``la tengo'' dijo un hombre

Déjame morir quise decir

Pero mi voz se había ido

Junto con el

Junto con mis aspiraciones

Mi eternidad

….. Y mi corazón

Edward Cullen Masen

Te doy todo lo que te llevaste

Mi corazón te pertenece

Yo te pertenezco

Solo que a veces

No todo lo que tienes

Lo quieres

A veces hay que tirar algunas cosas

Y yo fui algo que

Ya no te servía


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí llega otro de la primera ves de Bella en el hermoso prado**

Estábamos quietos

En un hermoso prado

Tú estabas a lo lejos

Escondido del sol

Yo deseaba verte

Saliste, te vi

Me deslumbraste

Con cristales en tu piel

Eres un dios

Deslumbrada te vi

Esa primera vez

Atontada quede

Tome delicadamente

Lo que era tu mano

La aprecie

Y la acaricie

Mi corazón te entregue

Sin siquiera saber

Lo que esto implicaba

´´El león se enamoro

De la oveja´´

Te oí mencionar

Fue la idea más absurda

´´que oveja tan estúpida´´

Conteste maravillada

´´que león tan morboso

Y masoquista´´

Me contestaste

De una discusión

De mi mala suerte

Pasamos a dulces

Palabras de amor

En ese momento decidí

Que contigo viviría

Inmortal seria

Y a mi lado te tendría

Rechazaste la idea por completo

Sugeriste irnos

Acepte encantada

Me subiste en tu espalda

Y yo desorientada

Empezaste a correr

Fue maravilloso

En un minuto llegamos

Mareada quede

Y me distes un consejo

Tiempo después

Te acercaste a mí

Lentamente

Cuidadosamente

Tu aliento me embriagaba

Rozaste tus labios

Con los míos

Y fue como entrar

Y salir del cielo

Como torpe

Me abalance sobre ti

Y dulcemente me alejaste

Directo a casa me llevaste

Con cuidado de no maltratarme

Ese día fue el más especial

Aunque todavía

No tiene un final.

**Aquí tienen el siguiente poema… perdón por no actualizar tengo un próximo proyecto con mi amiga XStrawberry pero solo será momentáneo le ayudare a escribir un fic no será mucho tiempo actualizare en menos de una semana y ahora actualizare uno o dos capis x semana para no atrasarme mucho ;D**

**Comentarios…. Sugerencias… amenazas…. Reviewes… pliss no sean malas :D**


	7. mi sol personal

**Aquí dejo otro poema para Jacob de Bella muy lindo titulado:**

_Mi sol personal_

Eres mi sol personal

Llevando luz

A mi vida vacía

Llevando alegría

A mi vida

Eres un sol

A donde vallas

Llenas de calor

Espantas las tinieblas

De mis oscuras pesadillas

Llenas de vida

Mis ojos vacíos

Eres mi sol personal

Una persona especial

Una alegría

¡Eres un amor!

Eres especial

La persona que me cambia

El aire que me alimenta

Mi marca de heroína

¡Porque si!

Soy adicta a ti

Perdón por esto

Pero te hiciste indispensable

Sin ti me desplomo

Eres mi salvador

Mi corazón

Mi alegría

Mi puerto seguro

Lo eres, lo eres

Protagonizas mis sueños

Y mis pensamientos

Sobre ti quiero derechos

Poder abrazarte

Y… porque no

También besarte

Lo deseo

Pero mi corazón es de él

Perdón mi sol

Por romper tu corazón

Egoísta soy

Debo alejarte de mi

Pero no puedo

La carne es débil

Solo soy una humana

Como he escuchado

Que me han mencionado

Tú eres un dios

Mi dios

Tú lo eres

Mi adicción

Mi corazón

Mi amor

Mi convicción

Mi salvación

Lo eres, lo eres

Espero que te alejes

Por tu bien

Aunque deba yo morir

Tú seguirás viviendo

Y eso es mejor

A que yo sigua

Arrastrándome

Mi sol personal

Abre los ojos

Ve la luz

Soy una obra de arte

Rota, olvidada y despedazada

Es lo que soy

Y tú, y tú

Eres maravilloso

Te amo mi sol

Eres mi sol personal

Y nunca me voy a cansar

De anunciar

Que con tu luz

Traes alegría y felicidad

**Muy bien les gusto?**

**Criticas, sugerencias, amenazas, golpes virtuales, Felicitaciones… déjenme un reviews. Pliss no es mucho pedir noo:D cidense &asiii gracias a LINCE22 grax nena ILoveYou bby**


	8. Chapter 8

**No tengo perdon! Pero me surgieron unos problemas medio fuertes y esteeee….. sin comentario alguno, este poemaa es creo el mas difícil de escribir.**

Y quién es?

Quiero decir, sabes quién es él?

Solo ella lo conoce

Solo ella lo entiende

Solo el la entiende

Son como uno

Una pareja poderosa

Ella ve el futuro

El manipula las emociones

Ella le gustan las compras

El adora las apuestas

Ella es muy sociable

El apenas con su familia

Ella lo ama

Y el a ella

Son como el agua y el aceite

Pero se juntan inexplicablemente

La pequeña parece duendecillo

Él es alto y fornido

Características distintas

Personalidades distintas

Pero el amor y la ternura

Lo superan mil veces

El la quiere proteger

De la lluvia y el viento

Ellos se aman verdaderamente

E incomprensivamente

El la ama

Y ella a el

Son como uno

Separados en dos

Almas gemelas

Sin nada en igual

Que por el don de ella

Juntos están

El empezó en la guerra

Una guerra sin sangre

Una guerra de fuego

Una guerra de vampiros

Ella empezó en un manicomio

Sin saber de su pasado

Oculta en la oscuridad

Vidas distintas

Tiempos distintos

Personas distintas

Un mismo corazón

Una misma alma

Una misma eternidad

**Lince22 todo mi trabajo es completa y totalmente para ti! La verdad que si eres un amor.! Eres una persona que sin conocer siento un gran aprecio por ti espero que te guste mi trabajo.**

**8º capitulo… el que más me ha costado escribir la idea. Uno que no fluyo como respirar. Uno que escribí en medio de una balsa avanzando por el rio de la melancolía. Uno por el que expreso cierta satisfacción personal. Lo hice porque así soy feliz! Al carajo la cordura, no?**

**Tal vez si mi humor no empieza a mejorar tendré que, o interrumpir mi trabajo, o imprimir aquí mi depresión, lo cual no quiero mi otra historia quedara en las mismas razones! **

**No quiero llegar a esto espero que pues tal vez algo que ayude a mi paz interior : / **

**Mi buen humor está intacto así que! Si mi conciencia no supera el desamor la tirare por el puente de mi casa! XD**


End file.
